La salle sur demande
by kurata-chan
Summary: Dumbledore aimerait que les élèves n'aillent plus dans la salle sur demande. Quelle solution trouve t-il?


La toute nouvelle histoire d'amour de notre couple adoré :

La salle sur demande.

-Ron.

-Oui Harry ?

-Je suis amoureux…

-De qui ?

-Ça va pas te plaire, mais alors pas du tout.

-Tant que c'est pas Malfoy, ça me va.

-Justement…

-Quoi ?? Tu es amoureux de lui ! ? ! ? !

-Oui…

-Depuis quand ?

-Minimum un an.

-Un an ? ! Mais qu'est ce qui te passe par l'esprit ?

-Je sais pas… Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de me taire.

-Non ! Je suis quand même content que tu me l'es dis.

-Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Il va juste falloir que je m'y fasse.

-Mais il n'est pas au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pas lui avouer, c'est mon ennemi.

-Mais, il est gay au moins ?

-Je ne le sais même pas…

-Et tu va faire quoi ?

-Bonne question, je pense que 'rien' est la meilleure réponse.

-Tu aurais tort.

-Hermione ! Tu nous écoutais ?

-Comment ne pas vous écouter, vous êtes à côté de moi.

-Désolé.

-Mais Harry, pourquoi ne pas aller lui dire directement ?

-Ron, tu te verrais aller dire à Blaise : 'Salut alors voilà, ça fait un an ou plus que je t'aime vraiment et j'aimerais savoir si tu veux sortir avec moi ?' Non mais franchement !

-D'ailleurs puisque tu parle de Blaise, tu trouve pas qu'il à un joli petit cul ?

-Ron !

-Quoi ? … Oui je l'aime et alors ? C'est pas la première fois que je t'en parle ! Puis toi avec ton Drago, tu n'es pas mieux !

-Moi au moins je ne passe pas des heures à dire « Oh ! Ron, si tu savais comme je l'aime… » et tout ton tralala que tu me sors à chaque fois puisque je viens de te le dire.

-Tu peux parler.

-Va te faire voir !

-Pff, vous êtes pas possible tous les deux. Vous aimez vos pseudo ennemis mais vous êtes pas capable de leur dire en face. Minables, vous êtes minables.

-Et toi alors, tu aimes bien quelqu'un non ?

-Bah euh, c'est vos oignons ???

-Oui !!

-Je ne vous dirai rien sur mes sentiments !

-Tu aurais tord et le tords tue !

-Ah ah ! Non mais c'est pas vos affaires.

-Tu sais pour nous, on veut savoir pour toi ! C'est normal.

-Jamais !!

-Mione !

-Non ! Bon, on y va, il est l'heure d'aller manger.

-Ne change pas de sujet !!

-Harry, regarde…

-Drago et Blaise, toujours aussi bien foutu…

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Pourquoi ils ont toujours une pimbêche accrocher à leur bras ?

-Parce que c'est les sex symbole de l'école et qu'ils doivent garder ce titre.

-Ron, j'ai une idée… et si on leur piquait leur titre ?

-Comment ?

-En devenant les sex symbole en nous baladant toujours avec une nouvelle fille au bras et on ce limite aux baisers et aux câlins.

-Je pourrais jamais faire ça avec une fille !!

-Mais si.

-Ecoute Harry, je suis gay jusqu'au bout des ongles alors embrasser une fille, très peu pour moi.

-Ok alors tu propose quoi ?

-Harry, tu es gay toi aussi, comment tu peux avoir ce genre d'idées ?

-Beh eux sont tout le temps avec des filles pourquoi ne pas leur prendre leurs nanas ?

-Parce qu'on est gay !!

-Ouais. On fait quoi alors ?

-On les drague eux !

-Comment ?

-Bonne question. Pourquoi ne pas commencer en arrêtant de les provoquer ?

-Parce qu'au moins on peut en venir aux mains sans ce faire repérer que c'est juste pour les toucher.

-Vrai.

-Bon les mecs, moi je vais vous trouver une solution et dans deux semaines vous êtes dans leurs lits.

-On ne veut pas juste le lit, on veut aussi le cœur !

-Ça c'est plus dur mais possible, je m'en occupe. Allons manger.

_Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la grande salle et comme à l'habitude, tout le monde regarda Harry. Sauveur du monde sorcier il était donc convoiter par toutes et tous mais voilà, lui ne voyait qu'une seule personne. Malheureusement celui ci ne le voyait qu'en Potter. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Pendant le repas, plusieurs personnes vinrent le voir pour lui demander un rendez-vous et plus mais il refusa à chaque fois comme d'habitude. Tous les jours il recevait près de dix demandes mais jamais elles n'aboutissaient quelque part il répondait toujours : 'Désolé mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi' ou alors 'T'es bien gentil mais c'est non !' Ça c'était pour les cas collant. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était que ce soit le blond qui lui demande. Mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas de si tôt, quoi que, Hermione avait dit qu'elle les aiderait, on va attendre le résultat. D'ailleurs le lendemain elle les emmena dans une classe vide après les cours._

-Bon les mecs, j'ai eu des infos.

-On t'écoute.

-Alors, ils sont tous les deux gays !

-Ouf.

-Mais alors pourquoi ils sortent avec des filles ?

-Pour le cacher et pour rendre jaloux les deux mecs qui leur plaisent.

-Et c'est qui ces deux mecs ?

-Ça je sais pas. Mais je sais une chose, apparemment, ils ne sont pas au courant et sont même complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Super, maintenant on va devoir jouer à la chasse aux mecs pour trouver ces deux cons et les tuer.

-Ron !

-Bon sinon, t'as autre chose ?

-Tu peux les provoquer sur le sujet gay, vu qu'ils veulent le cacher ils vont de suite se fâcher. Comme ça tu le tripoteras plus vite ton blondinet, apparemment c'est celui qui veut le plus le cacher.

-Ok mais à part le toucher, je n'aurais rien d'autre.

-Pour le moment, j'essaye de savoir qui ils aiment après je vous donne un plan ok ?

-Ouais.

-Ok merci en tout cas.

-C'est normal.

-Et c'est qui qui te donne toutes ces infos ?

-Un ami.

-Ami ou petit ami ? AmiE ou petitE amiE ?

-Ami !

-Ok. Bon, on y va ? C'est l'heure de dîner et au moins, je peux reluquer tranquille.

-Il ne t'a jamais vu ?

-Non, pas que je sache en tout cas.

-Moi, j'ose même pas le regarder.

-C'est pour ça que tu te mets dos à leur table ?

-Ouais, au moins, je ne le vois pas en train de reluquer le cul d'une 5ème année.

-Pff, t'exagère, si ça se trouve, c'est le tien de cul qu'il reluque !

-Non, impossible, après tout, c'est Blaise Zabini. Il ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi.

-Ce que tu peux être négatif Ron.

-Non, réaliste, nuance.

-Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Malfoy et Zabini sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.

-Au mon dieu…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je n'aurais jamais été aussi près de lui sans me battre…

-Pff…

-Bonsoir messieurs. Veuillez vous asseoir. Je vais directement aller au but mais je risque de faire un petit détour avant. Voilà d'une j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous insulter et de vous bagarrer dès que vous vous croisez. Ensuite, j'aimerais vous confier une tache et pour cela, j'aimerais que vous Drago et vous Harry soyez ensemble pendant votre tour et que Blaise et Ron soient eux aussi ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'existence de la Salle sur Demande Blaise mais ce n'est pas important vu que Ron l'a connaît.

-La Salle sur Demande ?

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je sais tout ici. Donc votre tache sera de veillez à ce qu'aucun élève ne rentre dans cette salle pendant un mois ou plus. Pour cela, j'aimerais que par deux, vous restiez toute la journée et la nuit dans cette salle.

-Et les cours ?

-Ils vous seront donnés le soir. Par vos camarades qui vous relèguerez en même temps. Donc dès ce soir, j'aimerais que Harry et Drago dorment dans cette salle et y reste toute la journée de demain jusqu'à ce que Blaise et Ron vienne vous cherchez après le dîner. Vous choisissez l'ambiance que vous voulez pour vos soirées. Sur ce, je vous laisse y aller. Harry, Drago, ne vous chamailler pas !

-Monsieur ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Pourquoi vouloir la garder ?

-Pour les élèves n'y aille plus entre les cours et pendant.

-Juste ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien dans ce cas là, même si nous la gardons un mois ou plus, à la fin, les élèves reviendront.

-Non, car vu qu'elle sera occupée, ils ne pourront rentrer et au fur et à mesure, ils croiront qu'elle ne marche plus.

-Peut-être mais le fait de nous voir un jour sur deux va les étonner et ils vont se poser des questions.

-Vous avez raison, donc je vais changer. Harry et Drago garderont pendant un mois cette salle sans y sortir.

-QUOI ?????

-C'est bien ça. Et Blaise et Ron, je vous conduirai à une autre salle que je ne veux pas que l'on découvre. Elle est en tout point identique à celle que garderons Harry et Drago.

-Il y a deux Salle sur Demande ?

-En quelque sorte, sauf que la deuxième peu de personne la trouve mais je veux quand même la garder secrète.

-Mais… mais, on est obligé de se mettre ensemble, lui et moi, moi et lui ?

-Oui Harry.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Bon maintenant, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher des vêtements et quelques objets auquel vous tenez et on se retrouve dans le couloir du 7ème étage.

-Bien monsieur.

_Ils partirent donc tous dans leur chambre et se retrouvèrent en compagnie du directeur une demi-heure après._

-Bon alors Harry et Drago, je vous conduis à votre nouvel appartement.

_Ils entrèrent dans une salle où ils purent voir trois portes et un bar qui donnait sur une cuisine._

-On ne sortira vraiment pas de cette salle pendant un mois ?

-Oui.

-Et pour le quidditch ?

-Vous serez excuser auprès de vos directeurs de maisons.

-Et on ne pourra pas se retrouver entre nous ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas que ces salles soient utilisées donc je vous demande de bien rester dedans pendant un mois sans en sortir.

-Et si on se supporte pas, on peut échanger ?

-Non. Donc supportez vous. Voilà maintenant nous vous laissons ici et je les conduis à leur salle. Au revoir et à dans un mois.

-Ouais.

-Pff…

-Malfoy ?

-Ouais ?

-T'as faim ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi oui et que je te propose par la même occasion de te faire à manger.

-Toi ! Me faire à manger ? Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

-Non ! Juste te faire à manger mais si tu veux pas, débrouille toi tout seul.

-Euh non, je veux bien.

-Je me doutais bien que tu saches pas faire à manger.

-C'est le cas mais c'est parce que je viens d'une famille de Sang pur.

-Et blablabla et blablabla…

-Très drôle Potter.

-Je sais, j'ai beaucoup d'humour. Bon, tu veux quoi ?

-Y a quoi ?

-Des œufs, des steaks, des raviolis et des pizzas.

-Euh… une pizza pour moi.

-Ok, t'en veux une entière ou on partage.

-On partage.

-Ok

_Harry mit la pizza au four et alla explorer les différentes pièces._

-Malfoy tu veux quelle chambre ?

-Quelle est la différence ?

-Aucune.

-Bah alors n'importe.

-Ok dans ce cas, je prends celle là.

_Pourquoi il a fallu que le directeur veuille absolument que je me retrouve avec lui ? Je vais lui sauter dessus avant la fin du mois !!_

-Potter !

-Quoi ?

-Ça sent bizarre !

-Merde ! La pizza !

-Ah bah bravo !

-T'aurais pu la sortir aussi!

-Mais je t'ai dis que je savais pas faire la cuisine.

-Bon c'est pas grave, elle est pas trop cramée. Tu viens ?

-Où ?

-Bah manger triple idiot !

-Oh c'est bon !

_Ils s'assirent autour de la table basse et Harry aperçut enfin la télé._

-Quoi ? Y en a une ici ??

-De quoi tu parles Potter ?

-De la télé ! T'aurais pas vu un rectangle noir avec plein de boutons dessus ?

-Tu parles de ça ?

_Drago sortit de sous ses fesses la télécommande._

-Merci. Super ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper un peu. Ça te dérange pas ?

-Je connais pas…

-Oula ! Il va falloir que je t'apprenne plus d'un truc.

-T'es pas obligé mais dit moi ce que c'est.

-Ce carré noir est l'écran qui te diffuse des émissions, des vidéos où les gens joue la comédie.

-Ok ! Et c'est intéressant ?

-Ça dépend ce que tu regardes. Cool, y a une chaîne dessins animés !

-C'est quoi ça encore ?

-C'est une chaîne où tu peux regarder des vidéos pour enfants.

-T'es qu'un gamin Potter !

-Et fier de l'être !

-Pff… dis Potter, vu qu'on va habiter ensemble pendant un mois…

-Oui ?

-On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu penses pas ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord Drago.

-Bien Harry. Euh, je voulais aussi te demander autre chose…

-Vas y.

-C'est délicat et tu vas certainement te demander pourquoi cette question mais voilà ; est ce que tu es déjà sorti avec un mec ?

-…

-Harry ?

-Pour te dire vrai, non… et toi ?

-Bah euh oui quand même.

-Tiens tu me le dis, je pensais pourtant que tu voulais cacher ton homosexualité.

-On va passer un mois ou plus ensemble, je peux bien te le dire.

-C'est vrai. Je voudrais savoir un truc moi aussi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Blaise, il est amoureux de qui ?

-Bon, vu qu'on va pas sortir d'ici avant perpette, je peux te le dire…

-Dis moi, dis moi !!

-De ton ami Ron !

-Yaou !!!

-Comment ça ?

-Bah Ron est dingue de Blaise donc tout ira bien pour eux.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent par hasard ?

-Absolument pas. Et sinon, toi c'est qui ton tendre et cher ?

_Sur le coup, Drago se renferma et baissa la tête._

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du poser la question.

-Non, c'est pas grave c'est juste que je sais qu'il ne m'aimera certainement jamais donc je suis un peu triste mais c'est rien.

-Tu vas peut-être me trouver indiscret mais comment sais tu qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

-Ça se voit à son regard sur moi.

-Ok. Mais là vu que tu vas passer un mois ici peut-être que tu vas lui manquer et qu'il te regardera différemment après.

-Non, impossible.

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas se montrer.

-Bon et si tu finissais ta pizza et que tu me laissais tranquille ?

-D'accord.

_Harry fini rapidement sa pizza mais ne le laissa pas tranquille._

-Dis, ça te dérange si je vais à la douche en premier ?

-Bien sur que non, prend pas toute l'eau chaude c'est tout.

-Merci.

_Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à faire couler un bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa lentement dans l'eau bouillante._

-Hmmmmm…

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-T'es pas mort ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ça fait une demi-heure que t'es là dedans !

-Pardon ! Je sors dans cinq minutes !

-Merci.

_Cinq minutes plus tard il ressortit avec une serviette sur la taille et l'autre dans les cheveux._

-T'aurais pu t'habiller !

-Désolé, j'ai oublié mon pyjama dans ma chambre.

-Pas grave. Bonne nuit.

-A pas encore, je vais pas en cours alors autant regardé la télé !

-C'est toi qui vois.

_Drago referma la porte derrière lui et pris une douche rapide. Il ressortit habillé d'un bas de pyjama et une serviette sur les épaules. Il s'installa sur le canapé près d'Harry qui regardait les dessins animés._

-Dis moi…

-Hm ?

-Tu as quelqu'un en vu en ce moment ?

-Oui et non…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, je crois que c'est comme toi… il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sur. Je crois même qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit.

_Drago partit rejoindre les bras de Morphée pendant qu'Harry regardait encore un peu la télé avant d'aller dormir. Deux semaines plus tard, un matin, Drago se réveilla le premier et alla se faire un café, chose qu'il savait quand même faire puis il s'installa devant la télé et zappa… quand Harry arriva peu de temps après il ne le regarda même pas, trop concentré sur la télé._

-'Jour…

-…

_Harry s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Drago puis lentement il se rendormit… il commença à tomber sur l'épaule du blond puis tomba finalement sur ses genoux._

-Ha !

-…

-Oh ! Putain, la frousse ! … Tiens, il a une peluche. Oh ! Elle est trop chouette !

-'Jour…

-Salut.

-Oh ! Désolé, je dors sur toi !

-Pas grave. T'as une super peluche à se que je vois.

_Harry cacha du mieux sa peluche tout en rougissant._

-Aller, montre la moi.

-…

-Je vais pas rire, promis.

_Harry sortit la peluche de derrière son dos et lui tendit._

-Il est trop mignon ton pingouin… Je vais te le piquer !

-Ah ! Non ! Certainement pas !

_Il reprit sa peluche et la serra dans ses bras._

-Je rigole Harry, je rigole.

-Ouais ! Y'a intérêt !

-Je ne suis pas aussi gamin que toi pour avoir une peluche.

-Sauf si elle est humaine…

-Non, je ne considère pas mes partenaires comme des peluches mais plus comme des expériences.

-Berk ! Les pauvres !

-Harry, je suis méchant mais pas au point de faire ça !

-Ça j'en sais rien. Je peux juste te dire que tu es méchant avec moi !

-Ça… Je l'avoue mais si on essayait de ne pas s'emmerder pendant ce mois et après ?

-De toute manière, on s'emmerderait pendant qu'on est ici, je crois que je te tue avant la fin.

-Ça serait dommage que tu meures d'asphyxie entre temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vérifié un truc ce matin, la porte est fermée à clé !

-Quoi ???

-Oui, oui, fermée, on peut pas sortir.

-Pff…

-Quoi ?

-Rien, en clair, il faut que j'attende un mois avant de te tuer.

-Et oui, mais tu serais sympa de ne pas me tuer du tout.

-Ouais, je vais y penser.

-En tout cas, j'adore ta peluche, elle est trop mignonne !!

-Je sais, c'est la mienne !

-Oh !!!

-Je te l'a prêterais si tu veux.

-Vrai ?

-Quoique, je sais pas… j'ai encore jamais dormi sans.

-C'est pas grave, je peux squatter ton lit rien que pour cette peluche !

-Eh oh !

-C'est bon, je te l'a piquerais juste pendant certaines journées.

-Si tu veux…

-Dis…

-Hm.

-Tu peux aller faire cuire des œufs s'il te plait ? J'ai trop faim !

-Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. Viens, je vais te montrer en même temps.

_Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine puis Harry commença les œufs et proposa à Drago d'essayer mais celui-ci n'y arriva pas._

-Pff ! Je t'avais dis que je savais pas faire la cuisine.

-Ça viendra. Aller, mange tant que c'est chaud.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-Pas faim.

-Bon…

-Je vais à la douche.

_Harry pris des habits et fila à la douche._

_Quand je pense qu'il m'a proposé de dormir dans mon lit avec lui ! Non, c'est juste pour ma peluche, pas pour moi._

_Une fois sortit, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et vit quelque chose dans son lit._

-Drago, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dors…

-C'est mon lit !

-Oui mais y'a ta peluche.

-Et ?

-Bah, j'allais pas l'emmener dans ma chambre, elle n'y aurait pas sa place.

-Pff… a la douche !

-Hm… trop bien là.

-M'en fout ! Dépêche toi ou c'est moi qui t'y mets.

-Non ! C'est bon, j'y vais !

_Il se leva très vite et commença à partir avec la peluche. Harry lui prit des mains._

-C'est à moi ça !

-Désolé.

_Drago partit sous la douche et resta plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle de bains, pendant ce temps, Harry avait prit un livre et s'était poser dans le canapé._

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre… sur une histoire moldue.

-Et elle parle de quoi ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour avec une morale à la fin.

-Ah oui ? Quelle morale ?

-« L'amour n'a jamais eu un cours facile. » Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dirais que je suis d'accord avec cette morale.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le cas. Se n'est jamais facile d'arriver à l'amour véritable sans passer par de nombreux obstacles. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

-Je dirais que tu as raison mais que parfois, l'amour est sous nos yeux mais qu'il manque le déclic pour le voir. Sinon, c'est facile.

-Mais le déclic n'est il pas un obstacle ?

-Si, mais c'est un pas qu'il faut forcement franchir pour l'amour, dans n'importe quelles situations. Donc on ne le compte plus vraiment comme un obstacle.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

-Non, absolument pas !

-Bon et sinon, vu que tu connais la morale, je suppose que tu l'as déjà lu, c'est la combientième fois que tu le lis ?

-Je dirais dixième fois, je l'adore.

-Je vois au moins que tu peux fourrer ta tête dans un bouquin.

-Ça me change des phrases de Ron me disant : « Oh ! Harry, si tu savais comme il est beau !!! Je crois que je suis amoureuuuuux ! »

-Pathétique !

-Tout à fait d'accord mais je ne peux rien dire, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Moi, j'ai du pot, Blaise n'est pas le type de personne qui dévoile ses sentiments tout le temps.

-Chanceux…

-Que veux tu, il en faut bien un.

-Oui mais pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

-Peut-être que si tu avais été Serpentard.

-J'ai failli.

-A bon ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi tu es Gryffondor ?

-Car je ne t'aimais pas.

-Ok !

-Mais...

-Quoi mais ?

-Non rien.

-Si dis…

-Non.

-J'ai une question, ça n'a aucun rapport mais bon. Serais-tu capable de tomber fou amoureux d'une personne envers laquelle tu n'as jamais éprouvé de sentiments positifs ?

-C'est déjà le cas. Et toi ?

-Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir…

-Et c'est qui la personne sur laquelle tu as changé d'avis ?

_Harry se lève, part vers sa chambre et se retourne au moment de fermé sa porte_

-Toi !

_J'ai rêvé ou il a dit 'Toi !' ? Il est amoureux de moi ? Oh ! Mon dieu !! Je suis trop chanceux !!! Mon Harry m'aime !!! Bon, on se calme. Il m'aime mais je sens gros comme une maison qu'il va m'éviter pensant que ça me répugne ou autre donc il faut que je lui dise._

-Harry ?

-Laisse moi !

-S'il te plait, laisse moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je sais ce que tu va me dire, que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'en plus, tu ne va plus vouloir que je t'approche.

-Non ! Au contraire ! Je veux que tu te cale dans mes bras et que tu y reste.

-Tu mens !

-Non ! Ouvre et tu verras que non.

_Au bout d'un court moment, la porte s'ouvrit._

-Harry ?

-Redis-le ! Redis-le ou tu sors!

-Je veux t'avoir dans mes bras et ce pour toujours Harry, je t'aime.

-Vrai ?

-Est ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

-Tu sais cacher tes émotions !

-Pas celle là, pour la simple bonne raison que je ne sais pas comment te l'a cachée.

-Alors… alors, tu m'aime vraiment ? Tu es tomber amoureux de ton ennemi ? Tu m'aime moi, Harry Potter ?

-Oui, oui et encore oui…

_Drago s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit où Harry c'était recroquevillé après avoir ouvert la porte._

-Tu sais Harry, c'est la première fois que j'aime vraiment quelqu'un alors je ne te promets pas d'être parfait mais je vais faire un effort, pour toi, pour mon amour.

-Moi c'est la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un alors je ne suis pas parfait non plus. Mais je t'aime et ça c'est sur !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Drago se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, tendre ; puis devint passionner, fougueux. Ils rompirent ce délice pour reprendre une respiration normale. Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que je sais enfin qui tu aime.

-Tu aurais pu t'en douter non ?

-Non, tu ne levais plus tes yeux vers moi et en plus on se croisait rarement.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais si on continuait l'histoire après le baiser ?

-Avec joie….

_Drago reprit la bouche de son compagnon et commença à caresser son torse sous son tee-shirt. Harry entreprit de déboutonné la chemise du blond. Puis l'envoya balader par terre tout en caressant la peau pale de son amant._

-Harry !

-Oui Drago ?

-Et si on passait vraiment aux choses sérieuses ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vas voir…

_Drago se releva doucement sans pour autant quitter le brun. Il commença à défaire sa ceinture puis entama la descente de son jeans, lentement._

-Eh ! C'est mon rôle ça !

-Ok, alors dépêche toi.

_Harry s'approcha sensuellement du blond puis continua de lui baisser son habit. Pendant ce temps, le blond enleva le tee-shirt d'Harry et lui caressa la peau des épaules. Harry remonta vers Drago pour l'embrasser. Le blond en profita pour défaire le bouton du pantalon de son compagnon et tout en lui embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son torse ; il lui descendit son pantalon et alla lui caresser les cuisses en n'effleurant que peu l'entre jambes de son amant. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit tout en s'embrassant. Harry se cambra sous la caresse des mains de Drago. Celui-ci prit les devants et continua de faire des baisers papillons sur la peau de son amant en descendant vers sa virilité plus que tendue. Harry répondait à ses gestes par des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Une fois arrivé devant l'objet de ses désirs, Drago s'amusa à lécher tout autour mais jamais dessus se qui fit pousser des gémissements de frustrations à Harry. Puis il poussa un râle de plaisir quand enfin, le blond le prit en bouche. Il fit de longs va et viens et une fois qu'il sentit le brun au bord de l'extase, il le lâcha et remonta vers ses lèvres. Après de nombreux baisers qui les firent s'enflammer encore plus Drago demanda :_

-Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

-Vas y ou je t'en colle une pour ne pas m'avoir fait plaisir !

-Alors tu me le dis si ça ne va pas.

-Oui mais dépêche toi, je vais exploser !!

_Le blond montra deux de ses doigts au brun qui les attrapa et les lécha complètement._

-Maintenant tu fais plus de chichi et tu y vas !

_Drago rigola un peu sous la menace puis commença à rentrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son bien-aimé. Harry fit une grimace de douleur alors pour l'apaiser, Drago remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en bougeant légèrement son doigt. Quand Harry se détendit, il inséra doucement un deuxième doigt. Harry, trop absorber par les baisers ne fit qu'un léger soubresaut. Drago en profita pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'habituer le brun. Puis le sentant près, il retira ses doigts et présenta sa virilité devant l'intimité d'Harry. Il grimaça en le sentant entré mais une fois la douleur passée, le plaisir revint rapidement. Puis au bout de plusieurs coups de reins de plus en plus fort pour augmenter leur allégresse, ils se lâchèrent tous deux en même temps en criant le prénom de l'autre._

_Drago retomba sur le lit puis lança un sort pour tout nettoyer. Une fois finis, il écarta les bras dans lesquels Harry se blottit. Et tout en reprenant une respiration normale, ils s'endormirent en s'enlacent._

_Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla doucement et voulu se lever mais un poids sur son épaule l'en empêcha._

-Pff, Drago… je t'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis pas un oreiller.

-Tu aurais préféré que je ne sois plus dans le lit ?

-En fait non, c'est bien que tu sois là.

-Heureusement que je dormais sur toi sinon, tu serais parti sans rien dire du tout.

-Oui mais je t'aurais préparé un petit déjeuner.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je mange le matin.

-Alors là, tu te trompe complètement ! Je t'ai observé tous les matins ici et dans la grande salle !

-Bon, alors je crois que je devrais t'avouer que j'ai fait la même chose de mon côté.

-Je… je voudrais savoir si nous deux c'est pas juste pour passer le temps ici…

-Bien sur que non !! Harry tu me désespère ! Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais alors pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

-Mais, j'ai toujours entendu que tu étais un Dieu du Sexe alors je me dis que c'est peut-être ta technique de drague, tu dis je t'aime, tu baise et tu jettes.

-Alors là, tu te trompe complètement sauf sur un point peut-être, je ne dis je t'aime à personne si c'est juste pour une baise puis l'histoire du Dieu du Sexe, c'est un peu vrai, tu pourras pas dire que ce n'étais pas bien cette nuit.

-Vrai mais j'ai mal au cuuuuuuuuul !

-Normal.

-Je fais comment pour m'asseoir sur une chaise maintenant ?

-Tu reste debout.

-Ah ! Super l'idée, merci.

-Mais je rigole, tu n'auras qu'à t'asseoir sur mes genoux, je crois qu'ils sont plus confortables qu'une chaise.

-Ouais…

-Aller, boude pas ryry chéri.

-Ne me donne pas de surnom pourri.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aime pas ?

-Pas ryry ! On dirait Parvati quand elle veut me demander quelque chose.

-Alors elle, je vais la tuer, elle n'a pas le droit de demander quelque chose à mon bébé d'amour !

-Dray, je ne supporte pas les surnoms que tu me trouve.

-Bah quoi mon poussin en sucre, ça te plaît pas ?

-Absolument pas !!!

-Mais tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment, mon chou à la crème ?

-Drayyyyyyyy, arrête vraiment ou tu feras abstinence jusqu'à qu'on sorte d'ici !

-Ah non ! Je suis contre cette idée !

-Alors tu laisse tomber les surnoms pourris !

-Je vais y penser…

-C'est ça ou plus de sexe pendant un mois !

-Bah, pas grave, ça fait deux mois que j'ai couché avec personne.

-Tu oublie hier soir…

-Oui mais ça c'était avec mon …

-Plus de surnoms bizarres !!

-J'allais dire Harry !

-Ouais, je ne te crois pas trop là. Puis en plus, je suis sur que tu ne pourrais pas rester avec moi dans cette pièce pendant un mois sans me sauter dessus.

-Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

-Non !

-Notre ryry national serait-il devenu accro au sexe venant de ma chère personne ?

-Absolument pas ! Mais je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te sauter dessus pendant un mois et pas forcement pour du sexe, j'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie sans, je peux encore y ajouter un mois ou deux.

-Ce serais méchant pour moi.

-T'as qu'à arrêter avec tes surnoms bizarres.

-Tu m'appelle bien Dray.

-Mais c'est mignon Dray.

-Ryry aussi.

-Mais j'aime pas !

-Bah moi j'aime pas Dray.

-J'aurais le droit de t'appeler Dray en sortant d'ici ?

-Que si je peux t'appeler Ryry ?

-Alors c'est d'accord mais il y a que toi qui es le droit.

-Donc un message à transmettre quand on sortira d'ici.

-Tu voudras leur dire directement ?

-Pourquoi pas, je ne veux pas encore voir ses moucherons te reluquer sans que tu dises quoi que se soit !

-Mais personne ne me reluque !

-Alala, mon chéri tu es trop naïf.

-Pas du tout. Puis de toute manière ils veulent juste le Sauveur du monde sorcier dans leur pieu !

-Alors j'ai de la chance de vouloir juste Harry dans mon lit.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas juste dans ton lit.

-Non, aussi dans mes bras, et dans ma vie.

-C'est une jolie déclaration mon ange.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Pas modeste du tout.

-Bah non. Alors mon Ryry, ça te dérange pas de tout dévoiler quand on sortira d'ici ?

-Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-S'il te plait, ne soit pas trop démonstratif en public.

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse passionnément devant tout le monde ?

-Si mais pas tout le temps non plus.

-Bon, alors je me retiendrais.

-Messieurs.

-Oups, voilà Dumbledore !

-Chut ne fais pas un bruit, je m'en occupe.

_Harry enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt puis referma la porte derrière lui._

-Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

-Et bien voilà, je me suis dis que finalement, cette salle était très pratique pour chaque élève alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser libre d'accès.

-Vous voulez dire que Drago et moi on ne va pas passer un mois ici ?

-C'est exactement ça.

-Ah.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne journée. Ah, j'ai oublié, tu pourras dire à ton camarade que sa chambre de préfet en chef est enfin restaurée ?

-Je lui dirais monsieur… au fait, on doit libérer quand cette salle ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux Harry.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi.

-Alors ?

-On doit partir le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Finalement il ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de priver les élèves de cette salle.

-Donc, on ne reste pas un mois ?

-Non, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta chambre de préfet, elle est finie. Et moi je retournerais dans mon dortoir.

-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas squatter ma chambre et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Bon, on part quand ?

-Pourquoi pas avant le dîner et on leur fait la surprise d'être en couple ?

-Oui mais je sais pas s'il y aura Blaise et Ron.

-Et alors, au moins on montrera que la haine entre nous deux n'était que une façade.

-Bon, d'accord mais tu ne me lâche pas !

-Oui mon Ryry… dit, tu peux aller faire le petit déjeuner ?

-Alala, vivement que l'on retourne dans la Grande Salle, au moins je n'ai pas a te préparé à manger.

-Pourtant, ce serait dommage que tu ne le fasses pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu fais super bien les œufs au plat.

-Merci, aller maintenant lâche moi si tu veux manger.

-Oui.

_Harry se détacha des bras de Drago et alla à la cuisine commencer à préparer à manger. Par contre il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, il avait un mal de fesses pas possible. Drago profita encore un peu du lit puis s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami._

-Pas trop mal ?

-Oh ! Tu peux pas savoir. Je vais vraiment pas pouvoir m'asseoir ce soir.

-Tu sais, il est déjà 14h30.

-Quoi ???

-Oui oui. Il te reste juste 4h30 avant de devoir affronter toute une école.

-Au mon Dieu !!

-Tu m'as appelé ?

-Très drôle. Bon, va t'asseoir que je te serve à manger et que je puisse m'asseoir.

-Bien sur mon ryry chéri.

-Ahhhhh !!

-Hi hi. Aller viens.

_Harry servit deux assiettes d'œufs avec du bacon puis s'assit sur les genoux de Drago en faisant une grimace._

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas confortable ?

-Si mais j'ai quand même mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

-Bah heureusement !

-Aller mange.

_Ils petit déjeunèrent tranquillement avant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

-A ton avis c'est qui ?

-Je sais pas, Dumbledore est passé donc aucune idée.

-Bon. C'est qui ?

-Hey Drago, c'est Blaise, on peut entrer ?

-Bien sur.

_Blaise et Ron entrèrent en se tenant la main et voyant ça, Harry se leva et sauta dans les bras du rouquin._

-Tu vois que tout va bien ! Aïe !

-Ouais, finalement tu avais raison.

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

-Ryry, je t'ai dis de pas trop bouger…

-Ah !! Ça fait mal !!!! Je te déteste !

-Ah ! J'espère que non !

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ?

-Et bien…

-Dray !

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas leurs oignons !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que l'on t'appelle Dray.

-C'est toujours le cas. Mais moi en contre partie, je l'appelle Ryry.

-Ah ok.

-Alors, pourquoi tu crie comme ça toi ?

-Euh et bien…

-On a couché ensemble et j'étais dominant.

-Dray !!!

-Oh ! Je vois.

-Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ??

-Mais Ryry…

-Toi chut !

-Oula, Drago, tu es très dominant a ce que je vois.

-Oh ! C'est bon !

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Ouais…

-Mais c'est super pour toi Harry !!

-Oui.

-Dites, Dumbledore est venu vous voir vous aussi ?

-Ouais, on sort ce soir.

-Vous allez l'annoncer à toute l'école, comme ça, de but en blanc ?

-Oui ! Et ne vous gêner pas pour le faire aussi.

-Mais Drago, tu dois d'abord faire ton coming out !

-Bah, il se fera en même temps que je dirais que je sort avec Harry.

-Ouf, il a laisser tomber le surnom.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Ryry !

-Oups.

_Vu qu'ils étaient rester debout, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans les canapés puis vers 18h00, Blaise et Ron s'excusèrent pour aller faire leurs valises. Harry et Drago en firent autant._

-Dray !!!

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ma peluche ??

-Si !

-Elle est où ?

-Dans ma valise !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'au moins je suis sur que tu viendras dans ma chambre afin de la récupérer.

-Mais j'allais forcement venir dans ta chambre vu que tu ne veux pas que j'aille dans mon dortoir.

-Même !

-Bon…

_Ils continuèrent un peu puis Harry appela Dobby._

-Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu emmène nos valises dans la chambre de Drago.

-Même celle de Monsieur Harry Potter.

-Oui Dobby, s'il te plait.

-Bien monsieur, se sera fait.

-Merci.

-Pff, tu étais obligé d'appeler celui-ci ?

-Dray ! C'est un elfe très compétant.

-Bon, il nous reste 5 min, tu veux y aller maintenant ?

-On est obligé ?

-Oui !

-Bon bah alors oui.

_Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs alors ils se dépêchèrent un peu et arriver devant les grandes portes, Harry commença à stresser encore plus._

-Tu sais, t'as pas à avoir peur.

-Mais.

-Laisse moi faire.

_Il poussa les portes et prit Harry par la main, tout le monde les regardait. Drago se tourna vers Harry et lui attrapa la nuque afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Harry n'entendit que des chuchotements et une chute. Quand ils se séparèrent ils virent Rogue dans les bras de Pomfrech puis tous les élèves les yeux grands ouverts._

-Alors voilà, Harry et moi sortons ensemble et le premier qui s'approche de mon Ryry chéri, je l'envois à l'hôpital. C'est compris.

-Harry !!!!!

_Hermione sauta au cou de son meilleur ami._

-Je suis très contente pour toi !! Tu dois être heureux.

-Oui très merci Mione.

-Bon Granger, c'est mon petit ami, pas le tien !

-Oui oui, je te laisse ton Ryry d'amour.

-Ah ah ! Tu viens manger ?

-Bah oui.

_Dray et Ryry se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards et s'y assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry ne se sentait pas trop dans son élément mais Drago était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait._

_Tout aller bien pour notre cher petit couple. Drago trouvait tous les jours de nouveaux surnoms pour Harry qui le menaçait alors de ne plus le satisfaire sexuellement mais cette menace ne se fit jamais mettre en application. Ils vécurent heureux et longtemps ensemble…_

J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure de Ryry et Dray vous a plu.

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous !!


End file.
